Defeated
by berrychi84
Summary: Grimmjow reflects on what he once wanted, and what he has now.


Sitting in bed early one morning, Grimmjow suddenly found himself wishing things had not turned out the way they had. There was little in the world, this world… any world, that Grimmjow really wanted. He was a hollow. He had lived his life, no matter how short it was, already and had should have no hopes of really feeling anything ever again.

When he first met Kurosaki Ichigo on that poorly lit street, the teal haired Espada didn't think he would be very amused at all. The teen barely put up a fight, only pulling out one trick he had not seen in Ulquiorra's vision. Of course, Tousen had to interrupt that fight. No… it wasn't until the second fight that Grimmjow noticed something. That unmistakable way the teenager carried himself. And that shit he pulled with the mask? Very entertaining indeed.

Grimmjow could say he was more then _happy_ the teen had shown up in Hueco Mundo, but when he had gotten to him, Ulquiorra had already _marked_ him. He had watched the woman heal the teen, his anger boiling that the kid had almost died. Wasn't he supposed to be some top shit? It just down right pissed him off.

Their fight had made up for it though. Grimmjow had smelt the hate and intent to kill flowing off the Vizard, and it only spurred him on. At one point, he had wondered if he was still fighting Ichigo and not his hollow, because the two personalities had meshed together quite well. They were evenly matched when they both released their true power, but Grimmjow had the sinking feeling that Ichigo could go farther. He still felt that way, even so many months later. He remembers the teens face when he won that fight, he remembers it when Nnoitra attacked him and Ichigo protected him against the killing strike. He remembers Ichigo falling into a state of unconsciousness and his hollow taking over and nearly killing everything in its path. He even remembers the teen smirking at him as he asked the girl to heal the teal haired Espada first.

That was just before Aizen killed him.

The screams from the human girl were drowned out by his own thoughts. He was confused as to why he felt sad the teen had been destroyed, but more then that, he felt even more hatred towards the man that had done him in.

Was it his punishment for losing the fight? Maybe it was. Aizen never ended up killing Grimmjow; instead he forced that Inoue girl to finish healing him, saying he had a surprise in store for him. He had left with Ichigo's body, and Grimmjow had felt a twinge of uncertainty hit him. What could Aizen possible want with-.

Movement next to him on the bed woke the Sexta Espada from his pondering. A head of unruly coloured orange hair poked its head out of the covers next to him. The owner of said hair gave the Arrankar a blank stare.

"Morning, Grimmjow-Sama."

Ah, _that_ would be why. Weeks after the boy's death, Aizen had called for the teal haired hollow. When Grimmjow had entered the room, he spotted a figure standing next to the former captain and almost gasped. _Almost_. Ichigo stood next to the man, a blank expression on his young face. There were red marking on his face, like those on his mask, and his eyes were a queer shade of yellow. He wore the standard Arrankar outfit, and from where Grimmjow stood, it looked like Zangetsu's Bankai form was sheathed and hanging from his waist. Grimmjow swore silently.

"What's wrong, Grimmjow? I thought you would be happy to see Kurosaki alive and well."

"You were the one you killed him in the first place, Aizen-_sama_. If you wanted me to be happy, you wouldn't have killed him."

"On the contrary, Jaggarjaques. This way, he is all yours." He stepped aside as the orange haired Arrankar stepped towards the teal haired Espada. Bowing, the teen introduced himself.

"Número Cero, Kurosaki Ichigo. I will be your new Fracción, Grimmjow-sama."

"Cero? Why such a-."

"Don't you think it's fitting Grimmjow?" The dark haired man stepped next to Ichigo and pulled away his collar, revealing the tattooed 0 on the teen's neck. "He is worth nothing now. To me at least. You seem to like him though, so I suppose you can have him." He turned, walking past Grimmjow and to the door. Before leaving completely, however, Grimmjow spoke.

"Why did you do this?"

Aizen didn't stop walking, but smiled. "Am I not allowed to make my Espada happy, Grimmjow? If you are happy, I think you will probably work better, don't you think?"

When Grimmjow thought about it now, he realised Aizen was showing Grimmjow how much control he had over him. He could take away his happiness, and give it to him. He controlled the Espada's actions this way, and had Grimmjow eating out of his hand. The teal haired Arrankar curse the man, looking away from his bed mate.

Ichigo watched his partner for a moment, and then leaned in to rest his head against the large chest. Grimmjow growled.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Excuse me, Grimmjow-sama, but I can't help but wonder what you are thinking about."

"That's none of your business, red. Come on, move."

"Grimmjow." The teal haired Espada stopped. Ichigo never said his name without the honorific unless he was serious or-.

He looked at the teen, who was staring at him, yellowy-golden eyes glazed over. Ichigo opened his mouth, pink tongue flicking out to lick up the Sexta Espada's toned chest.

"Must we get up now, Grimmjow-sama? I think I know what you'd want more then that."

"You really are a sex fiend, aren't ya Ichi?"

"Only to make you happy, Grimmjow-sama."

It had been the second week in with having the ex Shinigami as a servant that Grimmjow could no longer hold himself back. He had jumped the Cero one evening while the man had been polishing Pantera (Ichigo had insisted on doing everything for his 'master', which occasionally pissed off the teal haired man). Ichigo hadn't resisted in the least. Ever since then, Ichigo has been eager to please Grimmjow. And while this made Grimmjow happy, it wasn't the same.

It wasn't _HIS_ Ichigo anymore. _His_ Ichigo wouldn't pretend to fight back… _his_ Ichigo wouldn't act like such a whore. THIS Ichigo only did what he was told to do, and that wasn't fun. But Grimmjow wasn't about to refuse the orange haired hollow, no. That would just be retarded. He had long since grown accustom to this routine, and he'd be damned to just give up sex because it wasn't '_HIS_ Ichigo'.

As Grimmjow slipped the Cero's sash off from around his waist, the teal haired Arrankar suddenly realized…

Aizen had won.

_-fin-_


End file.
